Lui
by littlestephou
Summary: Depuis que je l'ai revu après toute Ces années, je suis redevenue une fille, j'ai envie d'être une vraie fille. Mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres suite à ce changement. Et lui, va t-il enfin me remarquer ?
1. Chapter 1

Lui

Depuis mon jeune âge, j'ai toujours été un garçon manqué. Malgré tous les efforts de ma mère, Renée, de ma tante Sue et ma cousine Léa. Elles avaient beau vouloir me faire mettre des robes, des bijoux, des boucles d'oreilles. Jamais je ne voulais. Même lorsque j'étais très jeune, je fessais des crises à ma mère pour ne pas mettre de robe ou lorsqu'elle voulait me coiffer. Alors, vers mes 8 ans, je crois, elles ont renoncé. Depuis ce temps, je porte toujours une casquette, comme mon frère Emmet, qui lui, adore me mener en bourrique car il sait que je vais riposter. Mais il reste toujours mon grand frère qui m'emmenait jouer au basket avec lui. Et avec mon père Charlie et Emmet, chaque dimanche, nous allons a la pêche. Sortie père-enfants, qu'ils nous as toujours dis.

Aujourd'hui cela as un peu changé avec Emmet rendue à l'université de New-York. Et moi je pars demain étudier la littérature dans la même université que mon frère. Lui est bien heureux, car comme il dit, il pourra me surveiller. Ouais c'est ce qu'il dit. Ce soir ce seras mon dernier repas dans la demeure familiale avant mon grand départ pour la grande ville. Car je vous dis que Forks n'est pas la plus grande ville, ni la plus ensoleillée, car il pleut presque toujours ici.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci les filles. Et pour les autres, écouter je suis pas la meilleure . Oui il yavais quelques fautes , mais ce n'étais pas si dramatique. Alors si vous n'êtes pas contente et bien ya un petite X dans le haut de la page. On se retrouve au bas de la page. xxx**

Lui : Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, en cette journée pluvieuse de Forks, je finalise mes dernières boîtes car demain c'est mon grand départ pour ma rentrée à l'université de New-York. Mais ce soir, avec mes parents, je vais souper chez ma tante Sue et mon oncle Billy, à la Push.

- Bella c'est l'heure de partir : dit mon père, depuis la cuisine.

- Oui Papa, je descends. Dis-je en fermant ma valise et je descendis l'escalier.

15 minutes plus tard nous arrivons à la push. Mes parents sont rentrés et je suis allée dans le garage rejoindre mon cousine Jake. Comme mon cousin étais concentré a réparé sa moto, j'ai décidée de lui faire un saut. Alors je m'approchai de lui et dis :

-BLACK! : dis-je en haussant la voix et en riant en voyant son expression.

-Bella! Mon dieu me fais pas de coup pareil, tu ma fais faire un saut! : dis mon cousin, en se remettant de sa petite frayeur.

- Alors, ta moto est brisée ? : dis-je pour continuer

- Les freins commençais à faire des siennes, mais je viens de finir de les changés. Dit-il en se relevant et en s'essuyant les mains.

-Jacob, Bella, c'est l'heure du souper : entendis-je ma tante nous dire.

Alors, nous sortons du garage et rentrons dans la maison. Mes parents , ma cousine et mon oncle étaient déjà à la table. Tandis que ma tante Sue servait les assiettes et nous dis :

-Salut ma belle Bella. Aller vous laver les mains et installer-vous à la table.

Moi et Jake allons-nous laver les mains et nous assissions autour de la table pour le souper.

- Alors Bella prête pour le grand départ demain ? me demanda mon oncle qui était assis à ma gauche.

- Oui. Emmet et Rosalie vont venir me chercher à l'aéroport, quand j'arriverais : dis-je après avoir finie ma boucher de pain.

- En parlant de Emmet, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne la pas vue à Forks. : dit ma tante.

- Il est bien occuper avec son garage. Mais je lui est parler se matin. Si tout va bien nous venons à Forks pour Thanksgiving. Dis-je en terminant mon assiette.

Après avoir mangé le dessert (une bonne mousse au chocolat fais maison par ma tante Sue). Je dis au revoir a ma Tante et mon oncle, car avec Jake et Léa, nous passions la soirée avec la bande a la plage de la push.

-Prends soin de toi ma Bella. Amuse-toi, mais étudie bien. Dis salue a ton frère de notre pars : me dis ma tante en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Bonne rentrée ma belle. Donne-nous des nouvelles de temps en temps. : Me dis mon oncle.

-Jake tu ramène Bell's pas trop tard : demanda mon père

-Pas de problème oncle Charlie. : dis Jake avant de sortir avec moi et Léa.

5 minutes plus tard, nous étions rendue à la plage et toute la bande étais déjà arriver et ils avaient commencé un feu.

- A vous voilà : dis Seth en nous voyant arriver.

- Tu connais ma mère Seth : dis Léa et s'asseyant avec les autres.

Tout le monde partit à rire. Alors la soirée ce déroulais à merveille. Sam racontais plusieurs anecdotes de son enfance, Seth jouait de la guitare. Une super belle soirée, mais comme le temps passais, il était temps pour Jake de venir me porter chez moi.

-Donne des nouvelles, Bell's : me dis Sam

-Prends soin de toi Ma Belly-Bell's : dis Emily

-Ma Belly-Bell's on se revoie à Thanksgiving : Dis Seth en me serrant.

Après avoir dit au revoir a toute la bande, Jack vins me reconduire chez moi avec Léa.

- Tu vas me manquer Bell's : me dis Léa en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Ohh, moi aussi tu vas me manquer Léa. : Lui dis-je en la serrant aussi dans mes bras.

-Prends soin de toi Belly Bell's et donne nous des nouvelles souvent cousine : me dis Jake et me fessant une accolade.

- Oui et merci pour la soirée Jake : dis-je en lui fessant au revoir.

Je les regardais partir jusqu'à temps que la voiture est tournée le coin de la rue et je rentrai dans la maison. Je trouvais mes parents qui regardaient la télévision dans le salon.

-Alors ta dernière soirée c'est bien passer ma chérie? : me dis ma mère.

-Oui, c'était bien. Il ne fait pas trop froid ce soir. Bon moi je vais monter. Bonne nuit à vous deux. : leur dis-je

-Bonne nuit Bell's : me répondis mon père, alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers.

30 minutes plus tard, j'avais pris ma douche, j'étais en pyjama. Alors , je reçue un sms de Jess :

_**«**__Alors prête pour le grand jour ma Bell's?»_

_«Oui, en fais j'ai hâte de commencer l'université __ »_

_« Ben te fais dire bonne rentrée. On te laisse te reposer et donne-moi des nouvelles quand tu seras arrivée»_

_«Merci ma Jess. Je t'adore .Bonne nuit. Xxx»_

_«Bisous ma Bell's»_

Je fermais mon portable. Demain je pars pour New York. Je n'en reviens toujours pas

_**Flash-Back**_

Je rentrais dans la maison, en revenant du lycée quand ma mère me dit :

-Ma chérie, tu as reçue du courrier.

Je me rendais a la cuisine et pris mon courrier… Ohh Mon Dieu! La lettre de l'université de New-York.

-Maman, tu peux l'ouvrir, je ne suis pas capable … dis –je en m'assoyant au minibar de la cuisine.

-Bell's, me dis ma mère.

-STP. Maman…. : lui répondis-je

Elle me regarda et elle prit l'enveloppe. Elle la regarda et elle l'ouvrit. Elle lit et me regardas sans aucune expression.

-Ma chérie…

-M'mann, accouche…. : lui répondis-je.

-Ma chérie va falloir te trouver une chambre : me répondit-elle.

-Ohh ! Montre maman… Je vais à New-York. Ahh! Faut que j'appelle Emmet : dis-je en sautant partout.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Et maintenant demain je prends l'avion pour me rendre à New-York et dans 3 jours c'est la rentrée Universitaire. Vivement demain d'arriver à New-York.

**Alors vous en dites quoi? Je sais je commence à écrire alors mon style d'écriture n'est pas le meilleure , mais j'adore écrire. Merci xx Pour la suite je pourrais peut être publier d'ici le week end ou le début de la semaine prochaine. Je vous adores xxx**

**Littlestephou **


	3. Chapter 3

**BON LA je vais mettre un truc au clair! je ne suis pas une écrivaine. Oui il y auras encore des fautes, des répétitions...etc... Je fais pas sa pour être la meilleure et je commence c'est ma première fiction . Alors si vous aimer pas , ya toujours le X en haut dla pages. Et merci les filles pour vos reviews. On se retrouves en bas xx **

**Lui : Chapitre 2 **

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin toute excitée. C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui je partais vivre et étudier à New-York. Je regardai l'heure. Il était 8h15 et mon avion part à 11h00. Emmet devais venir me chercher à mon arriver à l'aéroport de New-York.

À 9h00, j'avais pris ma douche, j'avais fait mon lit, ranger mes choses et fermer mes valises. Je descendais rejoindre mes parents à la cuisine. Dès que j'arrivais dans la cuisine, ma mère m'embrassais sur la joue et me dis :

-Bien dormi ma chouette ? : Me demanda-elle.

-Oui, merci Maman. Papa est déjà au travail? Lui demandais-je en avalant mes céréales.

-Oui le poste l'ont appelé. Il te fait dire d'être prudente et de l'appeler à ton arriver à New York : me répondit-elle en rangeant le comptoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman tout iras bien ;) : lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

30 minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. Comme pour faire changement, aujourd'hui le temps était brumeux. Je trouvais la route qui nous menait à l'aéroport, très longue. Je pense que j'avais très hâte d'arriver à New-York, mais j'avais aussi très hâte de voir Emmet. Ca faisais 2 mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Et comme j'allais habiter avec lui et sa copine Rosalie, nous allions pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

Rendu à l'aéroport, il était déjà le temps que j'embarque dans l'avion. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Maman, je reviens avec Emmet pour Thanksgiving. : Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais tu es mon bébé. Et mon bébé part de la maison : me dit-elle en me relâchant.

«_Les passagers à destination de New-York sont priés de bien vouloir se rendre à la porte 10. Merci»_

-Fais un beau voyage ma chérie et donne-moi des nouvelles quand tu seras arrivée. Dis salut à ton frère aussi. Me dit-elle

-Merci maman, je t'aime : lui répondis-je

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. : me dit-elle alors que j'empruntais la passerelle de l'avion.

L'avion étais pleine, du coup j'écoutais ma musique dès que l'avion étais décollé. Je dus m'endormir car l'avion amorçait son atterrissage sur la piste de l'aéroport de New-York. Je ne pensais pouvoir arriver à dormir dans l'avion, mais finalement cela ma fais du bien. Dès que l'avion eu complètement arrêté, je débarquais en même temps que tous les autres passager et je me rendais au débarcadère en essayant de trouver mon frère et Rose parmi tous ses gens qui attendais amis ou famille. Je me demande si j'allais voir Edward et Alice. Edward étais le frère de Rose. Ce dernier est avocat à New-York et Alice styliste dans un magazine très branché de New-York. Alice et Rose sont même devenues de grande amie. Je le sais car quand Emmet et Rose viennent à Forks et bien comme Rose est devenue ma belle-sœur nous parlons de tous et de rien. Je suis plus jeune (20 ans) alors que Rose, mon frère, Edward et Alice ont tous le même âge, 33 ans. Mais je m'entends super avec eux. Ils sont comme ma deuxième famille. Après les douanes, j'allais récupérée mes valises et me dirigeais, enfin, vers la sortie pour aller retrouver mon frère et Rose. Ils étaient bien là, mais également Alice et Edward. J'étais hyper heureuse qu'eux aussi soient venus m'accueillir. J'entendis mon ours de frère m'appeler par nom, mais je n'y portais guère attention car j'avais aperçu une autre personne. Le meilleur ami de mon frère était là aussi. Je me doutais bien que j'allais le voir. Je savais bien car c'était le frère d'Alice et il est aussi avocat dans le même cabinet qu'Edward. Mais je ne croyais pas avoir à le voir, le croiser si rapidement. Car oui le meilleur ami de mon frère et également le frère d'Alice est l'homme qui occupe mes penser depuis un an… Jasper l'homme de ma vie.

**Alors vous avez aimer ? je sais que le chapitre est plus court , mais pour l'histoire je pouvais pas trop en mettre plus. Sinon j'ai essayer de décrire un peu plus, mais comme je commence j'ai encore un peu de misère. Soyent indulgente. Merci et à la semaine prochaine xxx Litlle-stephou xxxx**


End file.
